The Most Dangerous Thing A Slytherian Could Do
by malfoymistressk
Summary: Walking towards the shower stall he noticed something from the corner of his eye. There, in the body length tub, only three feet from where he stood, was the Gryffindor Virgin Princess herself, Hermione Granger. -First Story.


* * *

**I do not own anything affiliated with the _Harry Potter_ series. I do wish however that I owned Draco Malfoy. Or him to own me.**

**I'd be happy with both =D**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. First story. Forgive all my grammatical errors, the English language is not my strong point even though its my native**

**tounge. I do not know how intesne this story will get so I'm gonna rate it M for now. Reviews are welcome! Happy Reading. **

_Draco's thoughts_

Hermione's thoughts

Story

**The Most Dangerous Thing A Slytherin Could Do-by malfoymistressk**

The Slytherin House was known for its pureblood pedigrees, the wealth, and the sly and cunny students that were sorted into its house. It

was also known for the prejudice towards the other Hogwarts residences who were of mix blood or blood traitors. Each member of said house

could face the darkness of The Dark Lord, use their powers against other Hogwarts students, and many other un-nameable things. In short, they

were the perfect picture of evil.

Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, was one of the most well known students at Hogwarts. He had the money, fame,the brains, and the girls. He was not

shy to the dark arts or about his looks. He showed himself off every chance he could. With his porcelian white skin, the almost white hair that hung loose around his

brows, perfect facial features, he could have been a model if he didn't get a job as an Auror or Qudditch Captian. Draco presented him self like the regal he was, square shoulders, confindent walk, and a dazzling smile to the ladies of school. In his seventh year, Draco had recieved the title of Head Boy for Slytherin, a proud

title that has been part of the Malfoy name since the school was founded. Although he had to share his dormitory with the one thing he truely hated in this world.

Hermione Granger.

**-Draco's point of view-**

Walking sternly up to the dorm, Draco let the thoughts race wildly through my head. _Granger. It just had to be Granger! Of all of the fucking students, it had _

_to be her! Wait till my father hears about this. Dumbledore won't be sitting in his chambers eating chocolate frogs or snap dragons no more._ Grunting the

password "Sugar Drops" to the elegant lady in the portrait, cursing again at the rediculus password Dumbledoff had given them the begging of term, he headed straight to his room, next to Grangers. The common room shared was spaceous yet cozy. A dark mahogany fireplace was tucked into the wall on the other side with matching book cases on each end, matching furniture with deep red seating, and a dark green rug under the sofa. Portraits of the founders of Gryffindor and Slytherin, hung above the mantel of the fireplace with his and Grangers picture on either side of their respected house. _Ugh, my portrait next to that filthy mudblood's. Is there no just in this world? _Throwing the door to his room open and then slamming it closed, Draco flopped ontop of his four poster bed and stared at the ceiling. The symbol of his house could be seen snaking around on the ceiling when he turning his head to the side, looking over the black curtains. It would repeat the pattern of coiling up, doing a figure eight, showing its long fangs, then circling around the Gryffindor lion. He smirked at the animation. Draco had charmed the snake to attack the lion, his retaliation of the Gryffindork that resided next door. _Speaking of Gryffindork, where is she? I didn't she her with her nose smushed into a text when I walked in. Hm._ Shaking his head clear, he grunted again. _I seem to be doing that a lot. What do I care where she is and_

_what she is doing she isn't here, and thats all that matters. _

Sighing, Draco stood up and pulled his dress shirt off of his cheisled chest, and threw it on the simmering silver silk bed spread. Running a large hand through

his hair, he moved his way to the common room. Noting that the fireplace was a flame when he walked out, caught his attention. _Was that lit when I came in? Hm, must of not noticed it with the ragging headache. Rudy hell, I need a good shag. Wounder what Parkinson is up to. _Relizing that he just thought of the Slytherin Slut, Pansy Parkinson, he cringed. _Maybe I don't want to know, who knows what disease she's picked up over the summer break. Ew._ Taking long strides with his powerful legs, he walked across the room to the bathroom door, not bothering to knock out of curtesy, and walked in. The bathroom, was the similar size to that of the common room. It was large but well built to that it didn't seem vacent. Mirrors were hung on the wall near the door above the sinks that that you could either look at yourself at full length or just your head. He himself liked the full length mirror and called it for himself and his space. _Granger can have that little piece of glass. I got a body guys would kill for and girls would kill to ride. I want to admire it all. _Yes, he was full of himself. But, being a Malfoy and Slytherin he was entitled. The white marble flooring laid out throughout the bathroom and met with the eggshell blue walls. _A neutral color I suppose._ Checking himself out in his mirror one more time before stepping out of his dark dress pants and socks, he stood clad in his silk green boxers. Walking towards the shower stall he noticed something from the corner of his eye. There, in the body length tub, only three feet from where he stood, was the Gryffindor Virgin Princess herself, Hermione Granger.

**What do you think? Good so far? Sorry its so short. I have a really good idea for this one (thus why I decided to write it.) If you have any suggestions**

**or would like to comment, FEEL FREE! Read & review loyal Dramione readers!**

**Malfoymistressk**


End file.
